leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V5.12
New Cosmetics in the Store The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( / Reward during Pool Party Week) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (features a cameo from ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (Pink, Green and Blue) * (Black Iron, Bronze and Copper) * (Gold, Aqua and Crimson) * (Toxic, Pale and Ebony) * (Navy, Purple and Orange) * (Orange, Bubblegum and Honey) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: Poro Artist profileicon.png|Poro Artist Pool Party Zac profileicon.png|Pool Party 2015 (reward) League of Legends V5.12 General ;Skillshots * Complete rewrite of skillshot-related code to make the system vastly more responsive. ** Fixed a bug where projectiles would occasionally pass through an enemy champion. ** Projectile skill shot collision now goes by the edge of a unit rather than their center. ;Recall * If you have the shop open while recalling, it will close when recall is cancelled. * Grace period at the end of recall normalized to seconds from a random amount between 0 and seconds. Champions * The following champions have received updated spell effects: ** with unique particles for and . ** with unique particles for and ** with unique particles for . ** with unique particles for . ; * General ** New splash artwork. ; * ** No longer generates multiple stacks per enemy hit by / - now only up to one per cast. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 50 from 40. ** Attack speed growth increased to from 3. ** from .|Attack delay changed to from - . }} * ** Base damage reduced to 10 (+ 10 per level) from 15 (+ 12 per level). * ** Outgoing damage AP ratio reduced to from . *** Total AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to 100 at all ranks from 0. ** Damage radius reduced to 375 from 400. ; * ** Renamed from . ** Previous Spider Form effect moved to . ** Elise's basic attacks deal rank| }} bonus magic damage and restore (2 rank)| }} health. * ** On-hit heal removed. * ** After descending, Spider Queen's bonus magic damage and healing are increased by % for 5 seconds. * ** Elise's on-hit damage moved to . ** Transforming into a spider awakens dormant Spiderlings. Transforming into a human puts Spiderlings back into their dormant state. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage amplifier increased to 10% from 5%. ** Maximum damage amplifier increased to 80% from 40%. ** Maximum damage increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ** Slow duration now increased to seconds over the ferment duration. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13 at all ranks. ** No longer obstructs monster unit collision. ; * ** Base resists increased to from . ; * ** Lux now gains her initial shield instantaneously instead of after the second cast time. * ** Slow zone radius increased to 350 from 300. ** Can now be activated while in-flight to immediately detonate upon arrival. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Scaling changed to from . ** Damage radius increased to 225 from 200. ** Fixed a bug where Brutal Strikes could be seen through Fog of War. ; * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 6. ** Stack duration reduced to 10 seconds from 12. ** Cooldowns can now be completely reset rather than brought down to seconds. * ** Increases duration to seconds. ** Damage changed to from . ** Missile width increased to 55 from 50. ** Mana cost changed to 40 at all ranks from . * ** Damage changed to from . ** duration changed to seconds at all ranks from . ** No longer cancels active movement/attack commands. * ** No longer cancels active movement/attack commands. ; * ** Total target's maximum health ratio increased to % from %. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere's critical strikes were taking longer to resolve than standard basic attacks. ; * / ** Cleaned up the animations and animation bugs. No more running quickly out of the fog, hopefully. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Q-W-Q was firing slower than intended. Items ; * Immolate is now inactive while out of combat. ; (Twisted Treeline) * Cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; *Replaced with Runeglaive. ; * Recipe: + Tier-2 Jungle Item + 200g * Grants 40 AP, 200 mana and 10% cooldown reduction. ** For reference. 40 AP and 10% cooldown reduction less than . * Grants After using an ability, your next basic attack is converted to deal magic damage plus bonus damage in an area around the target. ( second cooldown). Versus monsters, Spellblade will also restore . Masteries : The below changes to masteries have been ordered by tier for convenience of reading. Also, note that "replaces" only refers to what slot the mastery now occupies and does not mean the replaced mastery has been removed unless otherwise specified. ;Tier 1 * ** Moved to tier 1 from 4. Replaces . ** Ranks increased to 2 from 1. *** Slow resistance changed to from 10%. ;Tier 3 * ** Moved to tier 3 from 6. Replaces . ** Tenacity reduced to 10% from 15%. ;Tier 4 * ** New tier 4 mastery. Replaces . ** If your bonus armor is greater than your bonus magic resistance, you gain magic resistance. If your bonus magic resistance is greater than your bonus armor, you gain armor. The bonus from Adaptive Armor will not affect Adaptive Armor's greater-than check. ;Tier 5 * ** Removed. Previously granted a 50-strength shield each time you spawned. * ** Moved to tier 5 from tier 1. Replaces . ** Ranks increased to 4 from 2. *** Bonus armor and magic resistance modifier increased to from . * ** Moved to tier 5 from tier 3. Replaces . ** Damage reduction reduced to 2% from 3%. ;Tier 6 * ** Moved to tier 6 from tier 5. ** Ranks reduced to 1 from 4. ** Armor per nearby champion changed to 3 from . ** Magic resistance per nearby champion increased to 3 from . Summoner's Rift ;Turrets * Lightning Rod no longer slows (previously 10%). * Lightning Rod no longer reduces the target's damage (previously 15%). Bug Fixes * Champions no longer get stuck in walls when trying to move from the fountain to top/bot lane via a minimap movement command. * Players no longer sporadically lose the ability to see their own chat text after a queue is cancelled. * no longer creates a targetable unit at the moment of detonation. * and now properly grant bonus movement speed on unit kill. * Fixed a bug where wasn't dealing full damage to turrets. * passive now applies to champion clones. * can no longer kill the . * now shows up on every map when searching "pink" in the item shop. * phonograph once again plays music during her dance animation. * autoattack particle has been removed from various champions who do not worship the sun. Patch Rundown de:V5.12 es:V5.12 pl:V5.12 Category:Patch notes